PoPiPo: Fiction of Epic Proportions
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: Vegetable juice, usual doses of insanity and 3 different endings... Come in, come in to the realm of vegetable juice! Much crack lays within! You know you wanna, don't cha! Review for my sake! One-shot! Picture is of Miku Hatsune and is not mine.


Yeppers, a new fan fiction specially for you! Vocaloid based this time round! Now, less dawdling and let the show begin! Dances joyfully to Caramell Dansen. Cough, cough. Now give me a fist bump of total awesomeness! Woot!

Disclaimer: Me no owns the fabulous Vocaloid. If I did, they would be in total ruins already and I'd be sued up to my ass by the Krypton Corporation...

* * *

**_Popipo: An insane crack-filled fic designed to make you laugh like crazy!_**

* * *

_So drink it! My vegetable juice~_

_-Popipo, Miku Hatsune_

* * *

A nondescript, plain-looking girl of perhaps age 15 stared up earnestly at the signboard of a certain shop in the town which she was currently located at.

Nodding in what appeared to be a somewhat determined manner, she took in a deep breath and pushed the wooden doors open.

"Um, hello?" Her voice called out tentatively as the bell on the door jingled merrily to announce her arrival.

Bottles of juice were neatly arranged in rows upon the shelves. Her eyes immediately grew sparkles as she stared in admiration at all the different juice types. 'I never knew there were so many varieties... All the really pretty colors too.'

She shook her head a little to clear it of such thoughts and opened her mouth to speak.

'Here goes nothing...'

"I wanted to buy some fruit juice and I heard from the people around that this place has the best-. Woah! Where did you come from!"

The girl inched back a little from the peculiar new arrival. That particular arrival had long teal coloured hair which was safely tied up with 2 black and pink hair ties as well as a white uniform with hems about the same color as her hair. Her boots were white with long black socks.

The buyer blinked a little as the odd girl proudly announced, "Welcome to Miku's little juice shop! Home to the finest vegetable juice the world has ever seen!"

The girl that was now known as Miku then proceeded to burst into song. [Play that song now!]

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii

saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai juusu  
watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta  
dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu  
kakaku wa nihyaku en

soiya soiya  
dossee dossee  
soiya soiya  
dossee dossee

maroyaka yasai juusu  
fuwa fuwa yasai juusu  
ichiban osusume na no wa midori no juusu

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
bejitaburu na  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
seimei afureta  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
anata mo ima  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

yasai juusu ga suki ni naru  
popii

'Wait, wait, now where did all those other people come out from?' The poor girl thought, 'Especially the blue dude, that was just plain creepy...'

Her eye twitched a little as she spoke up once again, "Oh, I was looking for some fruit juice, not vegetable juice... Do you sell any?"

Miku's face suddenly contorted into an awful grimace once she heard her say that. "What? I don't sell_ fruit_ juice only _vegetable_ juice. But since you decided to enter my shop, you'll have to taste my specialty! _Leek Juice_!"

Miku then snatched a bottle from a shelf and proceeded to brandish it in her victim's face. The juice looked to be the same colour as her hair.

The latest victim gulped a little as she slowly backed away from Miku or the girl she had now dubbed as totally insane.

"I really dislike vegetables. I apologize for having wasted your time to talk to me..." She continued backing away much like how one might escape from a wild, rabid, out of control and dangerous animal.

"Oh I don't mind! Now drink it!" Miku smiled creepily as she uncapped the bottle. Its contents immediately starting bubbling, a toxic cloud escaping from it and drifting away.

The pitiable girl swallowed audibly and started to fumble frantically behind her for the doorknob.

Much to her dismay, she found that the door seemed to be sealed tight with solid metal barriers.

She then started to sweat madly, internally praying for her life while writing up a list of regrets at the same time.

Miku advanced upon her, shadow eventually covering the girl whole. The girl had her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She let the juice enter her mouth and slide down her throat as Miku stared at her expectantly. The taste, the taste was!

* * *

Ending A:

The girl started foaming uncontrollably at the mouth, gagging on the horrid abomination that was_ Leek Juice_.

Her body sagged in a heap beside the counter before being promptly discarded into an alley via the back door while onlookers merely shook their heads at the sight of yet another person being dumped.

Their thoughts were, 'Not another one again.'

* * *

Ending B:

The taste felt like fireworks had gone off in her mouth. She smiled uncertainly at Miku who was beaming back at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Must have more of it!" She growled incoherently and reached for the bottle to chug down the rest of its contents.

Wait, why was Miku's smile now looking the tiniest bit smug? She collapsed to the floor where she instantly curled up into a ball.

A 'poof' was heard and in the place where the girl had been before now lay an innocent looking leek.

Miku bent down to pick it up before giving it a twirl. "Not bad". She mused out loud. "It's rather high quality, actually."

* * *

Ending C:

The girl choked a little at the juice. Eyebrow arched, mind deep in thought before coming to a conclusion.

"The juice could use a little milk or honey to balance out the aftertaste of the juice. It's not too bad though." The girl tapped a finger on her chin.

"Really?" Flowers and a cute aura began to appear around Miku. 'Would you mind working here as my taste tester of my vegetable juices?"

"Why not." The girl replied with a small smile at the excitable girl.

The shop eventually became even more popular than before.

* * *

Yeah! \(*3*)/ Another fan fiction under my belt. I have no idea where ending B sprang out from. I feel like it's the most crack-filled one. _**REVIEW and FAVOURITE so Miku won't come after you to make you try her vegetable juices!**_ School is horrible, exams coming up soon... TT^TT I wanna die...


End file.
